The Legend of the Half
by CheyTeaD
Summary: It's been 19 years since the show. Season 3 didn't end the same, Elena never became a vampire. Damon and Elena now have an 18 years old daughter. She is a half vampire, with a whole legend about her. What does this legend entail? Who are the mates that the legend bestow upon her? and will her parents except them? ElijahXKlausXKolXOc
1. Chapter 1: Elijah

**The Legend of The Half**

**A/N: hi! this is my first published fanfic, so I appologize in advance for errors or OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**Anyway here's a little info on the story before we start**

Elena and Damon are married, when Elena was still human she became pregnant, yes it's Damon's. Her name is Cey(pronounced like sigh) and she is now 18 and a half vampire, she is immortal. She was Damon's hair and eyes.

The pairings are: CeyXElijahXKlausXKol(yes they share her. but there will be no slash, they are brothers after all) ElenaXDamon, BonnieXJeremy, CarolineXTyler

If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Chapter 1

Cey's PoV:

I woke to the sound of my parents talking to someone at the door. I went halfway down the stairs, peaking around the wall, being sure to stay out of sight. There stood my parents, talking to **HIM**, standing right outside the threshold of the door. There was something about him that made me want to run to him, to let him see me, even with it drilled into my head by my parents never to let anyone know of my existence without their approval.

I shifted my weight, causing the stairs to creak. His brown eyes snapped up to my blue ones. My breath caught in my throat, then he was in front of me at vamp speed. I had never even invited him in.

Elijah's PoV:

I made a deal many years ago to tell Elena if Klaus was ever nearby. Which has brought me here to the Salvatore home located in a small town in Virginia, much like Mystic Falls. Damon and Elena moved here about 19 years ago, a year before Elena became a vampire, quiet unexpectedly. I knocked on the door, not a second later, Elena opened it, glancing around her home before meeting my gaze.

"Elijah" Elena said. She sounded worried, I wonder why.

"Elena" I said, "It's been awhile."

Her face turned to one of confusion, "umm, yeah, it has, so what can I do for you?"

'Did she forget our deal?' I wondered. "We made a deal."

Her face dropped. "Klaus?" I nodded. Suddenly, Damon appeared in the doorway beside Elena, with fury covering his face.

"He's coming here!? Why? Has he found us?" he questioned in a whispered yell, as if he wished for someone not to hear. He then mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "does he know?" Elena then proceeded to elbow Damon in his side quickly and slightly, trying to hide it, but I, of course, caught it easily.

"Might I come in so we can discuss this further?" I asked, pretending not to notice their exchange.

They glanced at each other and Elena looked around awkwardly, "Um.. No" she spoke lowly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to keep from chuckling, she must be joking.

"You can't come in." Damon stated, meeting my eyes.

"We made a deal, I'm just fulfilling it. I'm here to help." I was becoming slightly annoyed.

"We know that Elijah, we really can't let you in" Elena said, finally looking up at me.

I was puzzled for a moment, then I understood. "A human owns the house." They didn't answer, just stood staring at me 'I'll take that as a yes', "Well can **they **let me in" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No" Damon answered quickly.

"Enough of this, you're hiding something and I want to know what" I said calmly, though my patience was running thin.

"I…" Elena began, but stopped when we heard the stairs creak. Elena froze, eyes wide, biting her lip. While Damon clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. I snapped my head up to meet the eyes of a beautiful raven haired girl with blue eyes hiding behind the wall on the stairs. There was something about her, something that made me want to protect her, comfort her, love her. I flashed before her not being able to stay away another second. Only then realizing I was able to enter without an invitation.


	2. Chapter 2: Cey

**The Legend of The Half**

**A/N: HI! OK I have no set routine of when i'll update, but what i will do is post 2 chapters at a time(unless they're REALLY long) after i have the next 2 ****written**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing... except Cey(forgot to mention that last time) oh and Megan. **

_Italic are the person on the other side of the phone, if you don't already guess when you get to it._

Chapter 2

Damon's PoV:

"What the hell!?" I yelled, looking at Elijah with wide eyes. "How the hell did you get in here!?" I paused, "Did you invite him in?" I asked, looking at my daughter, whose eyes wouldn't leave Elijah's, even as she answered me.

"hu?… no of course not" she responded sounding distracted.

"Cey!" I called her.

"What?" she responded glancing over to me for only a second before returning her eyes to the original.

"Come over here… Now" I answered calmly. She looked over to me, then back to Elijah before smiling to him and walking over to me.

"What?" she questioned confused. I quickly pushed her behind Elena and I without answering her. "What are you doing!?" she exclaimed. Elena moved beside her, holding her protectively, quieting her.

"Elijah, how did you get in here?" Elena asked

"I have not the slightest idea" he responded, still staring at Cey. He then looked up to meet my gaze, "You never answered my question, but I can guess since it's quiet obvious. She takes after you." he says looking back at Cey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I try denying, but I know it's too late, the damage is done, he knows of her. Klaus won't be far behind. We kept it from everyone but Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Bonnie for 18 years. What now? Do we run? Would it even do any good?

"The only question I have is how?" Elijah asked, completely ignoring my denial.

"We have no idea" Elena answered. "I was still human at the time. We asked Bonnie, she couldn't find any reasoning behind it, just that on extremely rare occasions it happens."

"What is she?" Elijah asked. His eyes hadn't left her the whole time. "She has a heartbeat but its slight and irregular. And her scent is a mixture."

"I'm both" Cey answered, pushing past me. "A half vampire" she smiled showing her fangs.

"Amazing" Elijah whispered. "Please, explain" he urged. Cey dropped herself on to the couch, patting the spot next to her. Once he was seated, turned slightly to face her, she began.

"Well, I'm much stronger and faster than a human, but not as much as a full vampire. I have the vamp senses. I can touch vervain, just not consume it. But I'm considered human when it comes to home ownership, and can enter without an invitation. I am also unaffected by the sun." she paused for a moment then added, "oh and compulsion doesn't work on me but I can compel others."

Elijah's PoV:

'She got all the perks and none of the disadvantages didn't she' I thought smiling to myself.

"You said you're human when it comes to ownership, yet here I am without an invitation." I pointed out. "Care to explain?"

"I have no idea." she responds. "This has never happen before" she seemed to be pondering something for a moment, "hold on" she added, pulling out her phone.

"Hey Megan!" she said happily into her phone.

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?" _tiredly said on the other line.

"Yes, I know it's late, sorry but this is important" Cey responded.

"_Alright, alright what is it?" _her friend answered, more awake now.

"I need you to find something out for me. How could a vampire enter a home without an invitation?" There was silence on the other side of the phone. After awhile she finally responded.

"_Cey did this happen? Are you ok?"_

"Yes I'm fine, just please look ok?" Cey asked.

"_Yeah alright, just let me find the right book" _she agreed. 'Why would this girl have the answers?' I wondered to myself. _"I think I found something! Let's see… oh wow… you are not gonna believe this!" _I heard on the other side of the phone about a minute later. _"It has to do with the Legend of The Half!"_

"The what?" Cey asked with a confused look on her face.

"_Remember how I said I'd look into your… situation? Well I did and I found a book of legends, one being yours."_

Cey's PoV:

I couldn't believe it. She found a legend on half vampires! I asked Megan about it when I turned 18. Deciding that I couldn't live in the dark forever like it seemed my parents hoped for. I needed to know more about what I was. It looks like now I will. But what does, I think mom called him Elijah, have to do with it? "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I questioned Megan. 'Why hadn't she told me right away?'

"_Well I wanted to surprise you with it when we came this weekend" _she answered cautiously. _"But due to what you called for, I'll be over tomorrow. I'll call you back in a few to explain" _she said before hanging up.

I turned to the vampire on my couch, who seemed to have been listening to the whole conversation with Megan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Cey" I said giving a genuine smile and putting my hand out to shake. A small smile played on his lips, lips that looked oh so kissable… wait! What am I thinking, I just met this guy! But… the second our eyes met… I don't know… could this be part of the legend too… no, couldn't be… right?

He stood, taking my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. "Elijah" he simply responded. The feel of his lips on my skin was divine, I hoped someday soon he'd be kissing more of it. 'There I go again! I'm never like this!' I blushed thinking about what I'd just unconsciously hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3: Mates

**The Legend of The Half**

**A/N: okay i need help with the 5th chapter, it's all planned out but the question is how do you want it written. In that chapter they have the book so do you want 1)Cey to summarize it, 2)read it aloud, or 3)do you want it like you guys are reading it, if you want 3 then it will be kinda in a bullet form since its a book in which witches have added to it, also if you pick 3 do you want the chapter to be purely the book or no? chapter 4 wont be posted til i get some suggestions, so either pm me or review it. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Cey and Megan**

Chapter 3

Cey's PoV:

A few minutes later, Megan called back.

"_Ok, I've got the book right here" _Megan said once I answered the phone. _"Put me on speaker" _she said giggling. I set the phone on the coffee table after putting it on speaker.

"Alright, why was he able to come in" I asked. She giggled again before answering.

"_So he can protect you of course!" _she replied cheerfully.

"What? Why would Elijah protect me?" 'what is he my guardian angel or something? Like I need protection since I'm only a half' I pondered, not yet knowing he was more than that.

"_Ooh, so his name's Elijah?" _she said suggestively. _"hot"_

"Megan!" 'I can't believe she said that!' "Did you forget you're on speaker!?" sometimes Megan seems like she'd be aunt Caroline's daughter instead of aunt Bonnie's.

"_Doesn't matter, he would have heard me anyway"_ Megan responded.

"Then maybe try not saying it at all?" I suggested, rolling my eyes. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"_Oh, yeah"_ she giggled, 'back to this?!' _"Well, he'll protect you because he's one of your mates!"_ My what!? He's my mate!? Wait did she say…

"One of!?" my dad yelled. "You're joking right? Elijah is Cey's mate!? And you're saying there's more?!"

"_Three altogether to be exact" _Megan responded calmly. I glanced over at Elijah, eyes wide. He was staring back at me with, _love?_ in his eyes.

"No this is not happening! None of it!" dad yelled, interrupting our moment.

"Damon, calm down" my mom said calmly, cupping his face in her hands. "It's ok, we knew she'd be special. Are you really so surprised? Besides, it's Elijah, I trust he won't hurt her." she said turning toward Elijah and I smiling.

"_Oh he couldn't if he wanted to, which he also never would,"_ Megan added, _"it's part of the mate bond, he'd die before letting an ounce of harm come to her."_

"See, even better. Now she's even safer from Klaus." mother spoke to dad.

"Who?" I asked, followed by a yawn.

"Oh, he's no one sweetie" she said smiling sadly.

"_Well I better go, it's late" _Megan interrupted, _"I'll be by with the book tomorrow." _We said our goodbyes before hanging up.

"Why don't you go to bed Cey, we'll talk about this more tomorrow" dad said, staring sternly at Elijah, who just looked comfortable beside me on the couch.

"Kay. Goodnight mom, dad. Night Elijah" I said smiling to him, then heading up the stairs to my room. I fell asleep right away, with Elijah on my mind and a smile on my lips.

Elijah's PoV:

She's my mate? That beautiful blue eyed half vampire is destined to be mine? That explains how I've felt since the moment I laid eyes on her. Her friend Megan is right, I would gladly die for her. I love her already, my sweet Cey. I'll be sharing her with two others, but that doesn't seem to bother me, though the thought of anyone beside us touching her infuriates me. Part of the mate bond I presume. My thoughts were interrupted by the elder Salvatore flashing in front of me.

"Get out of here" he said between clenched teeth. "You will stay away from her Elijah, she was perfectly fine without you" I looked up at him from my position on the couch, smirking.

"Cey's 18 is she not? She can make her own decisions" His eyes bore into mine, "So it's up to her and she seemed just fine with me and said nothing about me having to leave"

"I'm her father Elijah! I know what's good for her, and **you**, are not!" Damon said seething.

"Damon" Elena spoke up. Damon turned to her to see her shaking her head. "We can't keep hiding her away, she's an adult now, she's not going to want to stay forever. But if there's anyone she'll stay with and be safe, it's her mates." Damon looked at her defeated, dropping himself into the armchair, his head falling in his hands.

"Yeah I know, you're right" He stood walking over to the bar to get himself some bourbon. "Alright Elijah, let's make a deal."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, smirking slightly. If he thought for a second I'd give her up, he was delusional.

"You can be here as long as that's what Cey wants, if you protect her, with your **life**, when with her. Do I make myself clear Elijah? Because if you break this, original or not, it'll be the last deal you ever make!" He said. Was he threatening me? He could never fulfill it, but I'd let him if Cey was ever hurt while under my protection. I stood and offered my hand to shake.

"You have a deal" Damon looked down at my hand about to shake it, but was stopped by Elena.

"Give me your word Elijah" she said sternly.

"I give you my word" Elena's stern face turned cheery.

"Good, now I think it's time everyone went to bed. Elijah, I give you permission to go upstairs and sleep by Cey, since I know you want to protect her and **will** respect her. But be the gentleman I've known you to be and keep your hands to yourself. Do we understand each other Elijah?" she asked. She actually seemed rather threatening while still wearing a smile.

"Of course" I replied

"Good, goodnight then Elijah. Come on Damon" Elena grabbed Damon's hand pulling him down the hallway where I suspect their bedroom is. Leaving me in the living room, Damon did not look too happy about Elena's decision on sleeping arrangements, but followed after her anyway. I went up the stairs leading to a single door, Cey's bedroom. I knocked lightly before entering, finding Cey asleep seeming to be having a nice dream. My curiosity got the best of me and I took a peek inside her head. I was surprised but couldn't be happier with her subconscious. She was dreaming about me, us. I sat on the bed beside her, calling her name softly.

"Cey, wake up my lovely" she stirred slightly before rolling over to face me, opening her eyes.

"Elijah" she said, smiling tiredly.

"Yes?" I asked her, smiling to myself. She didn't respond, just grabbed my hand and drifted back to sleep. I didn't want to join her in the bed without her permission so I went to remove my hand, only to have it gripped tighter and pulled to her chest.

"Stay" she whispered to me before opening her eyes tiredly. I nodded my head, removing my hand from her hold and laying down beside her. She smiled sleepily, placing her head on my chest and her arm draped across me. I wound my arm around her waist while stroking her hair with the other. We drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: Stefan

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever, school's been a pain and I was hoping for more responses to last chapters authors note. But i would like to thank Karyn, Anna, and (sadly no name was left) Guest, for actually answering. Thank you again, I really wanted the opinion of my readers since i was fine any of the 3 ways. Oh and monsta-starr here's the answer to what happen to Stefan. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cey and Megan**

Chapter 4:

Elijah's PoV:

I was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming shut. I was immediately on alert. I got out of the bed a quick as possible without waking Cey. I made my way silently down the stairs finding the younger Salvatore in the living room. Last I'd heard of Stefan Salvatore he was off the rails again.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously, glancing up the stairs. If Stefan was still being his ripper self, is Cey safe? I didn't like the odds and became protective.

"I could ask you the same" I decided not to answer his question and instead ask my own, acting neutral. I did not know if his brother has told him of yesterday's developments and couldn't risk a dangerous reaction.

"I'm here to see my brother, this being his house and all" he continued glancing up the stairs. Was he hoping to get past me or trying to determine if i know of Cey or not and planning on protecting her. As if I would ever hurt her.

"I'm afraid he's not here, nor is Elena" I'd heard them leave about an hour ago.

"Then why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cey" I simply stated, smirking. Stefan visibly tensed, eyes wide. Looking back and forth quickly between her bedroom door and me.

"You can't take her Elijah!" he yelled speeding over to me. I quickly grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the floor, most likely waking Cey.

"I would never unless she asked it of me!" I growled at him. Then heard Cey speed down the stairs.

Cey's PoV:

There was a slam downstairs. I looked around the room. Elijah? Where was Elijah? I sped down the stairs to be met with the sight of Elijah pinning someone to the floor growling.

It was my uncle Stefan, my dad's younger brother. From what mom told me, she was with him first but some stuff happen, that they refuse to tell me, that caused him to go from 'Saint Stefan' as dad called him, to his old ripper self. In which time mom and dad became close, even after uncle Stefan became a 'Saint' again. After mom chose dad, uncle Stefan went back to ripper status and still was last I saw him, that was 2 years ago. He must have done something to have Elijah pinning him to the floor.

"Cey...run" my uncle croaked. Did he think Elijah was a danger to me? If only he knew I'd slept in his safe embrace last night. I turned to Elijah.

"Let him up please Elijah" I said. Elijah immediately released him and sped over to me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and held him close, resting my head on his shoulder. We'd never been this close except when we slept last night, but it felt perfectly normal, as if we'd been doing it for years. He brought his arms around me, rubbing my back with one hand, and kissed the top of my head.

"Cey what are you doing!?" my uncle yelled "Get away from him! He's an Original! A monster!" I sped over to him grabbing him by the throat myself and slamming him into the wall, feet off the ground.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way or I'll tear you apart! And you have no right to speak of monsters, ripper!" I growled out before dropping him back to the floor. he was gasping for breath when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to see my cousin and best friend, Megan Gilbert, daughter of my mom's brother Jeremy and my aunt Bonnie, and as excellent witch. She looked a lot like her mother. In her arms she carried a thick, old book. I glanced behind me at Elijah and uncle Stefan to be sure they weren't at each other"s throats. I thought it best not to let Megan in with my uncle here. She didn't like him much, well at all really, and the feeling was mutual. So i decided to talk to her in the doorway.

"Hey Megan, it's good to see you" I always loved seeing my cousin "I'd bring you in but my uncle's here" I whispered, but knew he could here me.

"That;s fine." she said looking irritated, I knew not toward me but toward my uncle. "Well here's the book, it's full of a bunch of different legends, yours being one of them"

"Thank you so much Megan!" I said taking the book and hugging her.

"Hey we're still on for the mall later right?" she asked

"Of course" I glanced back in the house then back to Megan. She was giving me a knowing look. She leaned to the side to see around me. She then looked back to me giggling.

"Yum" she said. I growled involuntarily, covering my mouth with my hand. She laughed, "it's OK he is your mate after all. Of course you're possessively protective" she said low enough for my uncle not to hear. "Bring him along, you'll be antsy worrying about each other if he doesn't."

"I'll see if he wants to..."I started

"Oh he'll want to go," she interrupted "just to be near you."

"Alright whatever you say, I'll see you at the mall" I said hugging her goodbye.

"Bye!" she waved walking back toward her car. I stood in the doorway watching her car disappear down the driveway before going back inside. Elijah was sitting relaxed on the couch while uncle Stefan was standing stiffly by the stairs. I held up the book walking toward Elijah.

"Look what Megan brought" I sat down on the couch leaning against him.

"ah good, the book" he said wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer if that was possible without me literally sitting on his lap.

"What book?" my uncle questioned. Elijah and I ignored him. I opened the book and flipped through it until I found _The Legend of the Half_. There were several subsections, The First Half, Creation, Abilities, Blood, and Mates. I decided, since I'd recently found one of mine, to start with Mates. I read to myself while Elijah read over my shoulder, arms still wrapped around me. Some of the thing written were things Megan had already told us, I would have three mates, and they would protect me with their lives as I would protect them with mine. Before we could get past that my parents walked in, dad dropping into the armchair pulling mom onto his lap, sometimes they seemed like the young adults they looked like.

"Little brother," my dad said "been awhile" uncle Stefan just nodded, still staring at Elijah and I. "That the book Megan was talking about Cey?"

"What book!?" my uncle asked again, clenching his teeth. Seems he doesn't like being out of the loop.

"Yeah it is" I responded smiling.

Stefan's PoV:

What is going on here! Elijah's here and everyone's acting like that's perfectly normal. Is it now? Did something major happen in the last two years that made Damon and Elena feel it was safe to tell the original? And what is his and Cey's relationship? Are they together? That's just creepy, it's over 1000 year old Elijah and my 18 year old niece! But they're very protective of each other and he's even holding her on the couch, they must have been together awhile now. I still don't like it, it's Elijah, I never believed he was as honorable as Elena always thought, he could be using her. And what the hell is this book, could that be what Elijah wants? If it is it would be best to get it away from him. I sped over to the couch ripping the book from Cey's hands. Before anyone else could move, she was up, slamming me to the ground.

"I was reading that" she growled at me, taking the book back and sitting back on the couch, this time in Elijah's lap. When did Cey become so strong and fast? She only has half the strength of a vampire, but twice as much as the strongest humans, not enough to take me down like she has twice now. No one younger than Damon or myself could, especially with my diet. But she felt stronger than Katherine… almost as strong as Elijah.


End file.
